Is It a Perfect Day?
by Shrimps1995
Summary: This is a story about how Luke and Lorelai meet when they're teenagers. Lorelai's still pregant with Rory, and Luke's parents are sick. Will they be able to comfort each other and make their lives together seem like a perfect day everyday? R&R!
1. He Wasn't Going To Leave

**Hey, this is a one shot I just thought when I was listening to a song called ****"Perfect Day" by Clay Aiken****, this story is only based on the beginning of the song though. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry, I know I haven't really done a lot in my other story, ****"Love From The Beginning"****, But it's only because I can only write stories when I feel like it, if I force myself to, then the story, or chapter, will stink. So try to understand, and enjoy this story. (P.S. I used a different way of writing then I usually do for this story.) Oh yeah, and this is also a sort of advertisement for "The Sound Of Music"**

**And the "Mary Poppins" page. Anyone who has seen those movies please try to write more on those pages. Especially, Bert/Mary fics for "Mary Poppins" and Maria/Georg for "The Sound Of Music" Thanks!**

* * *

This Story takes place when:

Luke is 17 and is trying to take care of his family, and isn't going to go college because he has to take care of the Hardware Store, his sister, his dad, and his mom.

Lorelai is 16 and she's pregnant and Christopher is the dad, but he's not around much, only when his parents make him come and visit Lorelai, Lorelai doesn't want to marry Christopher.

Luke's dad, William, is sick right now.

Liz is pregnant just like Lorelai, except she got pregnant a few months earlier. She's 16 also.

Luke's mom, Lana, is also sick, but less so then her husband.

* * *

"Ugh! Come on!" Luke yelled, trying to get his truck to start. _"God, I can't believe this! I take one trip to Harvard, to see my father who's in the hospital, and I get stuck in the stinkin' rain, because my truck won't start to get me home!" _He thought, ranting to himself. He tried to get the truck started again, but it just sputtered, _"See, this is why I hate hospitals!"_ He thought, looking back at the hospital, which he could scarcely see through the heavy rain, with dislike in his eyes. 

Finally, the car started. "Yes! Finally!" He said, driving out of the hospital parking lot. As he drove through the thick rain, he thought back on his visit with his father…

_Flashback_

As Luke walked slowly into the hospital, he looked around. _"Bad idea."_ He thought, as soon as he saw the old man trying to get out of his wheelchair, when he was clearly to weak to even talk. Luke winced as he passed the crying family, who had probably lost a loved one. He looked down. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to be like that family. He didn't want to be the one crying if his father dies, he didn't want to be the one to pick up the pieces of his broken family, and he didn't want to be the one to take care of his family if his father dies, when he was suppose to go to college, when he was suppose to have a life… a future…

But it doesn't matter what he wanted, because even if he wanted to go to college, he wasn't going to leave his family like this, not him, he wasn't going to leave them when they needed him the most.

He looked up as he went up to the nurse, taking a deep breath. "Excuse me." Luke said politely.

The nurse looked up. "How can I help you?" She said, clearly bored.

"Um, I'm here to see William Danes." Luke said.

"What relationship do you have with him?" She said, taking a deep breath and looking for William's name on the computer.

"I'm his son." Luke said, irritated, the nurse could at least pretend to care!

"He's been transferred to Room 8." She said, looking as if she wanted to walk out the door and never come back.

"Thank you." Luke said stiffly, and he quickly walked away from the rude nurse. As he arrived at Room 8, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A weak voice said softly from inside the room. Luke opened the door, and stepped inside. "Lucas." His dad said, smiling weakly from where he was laying on the bed.

"Uh… hi dad." Luke muttered, looking at his shoes with his hands in his pockets, trying not to meet his dad's eyes. "So… uh… how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." His dad said just a bit to quickly. "I wish they would let me out of this darn bed though." He grumbled. Luke smiled, still looking at his feet. Yep, that was his dad. "But enough about me, how's Lizzy and your mom?"

Luke's smile fell instantly at those words. He looked up at his father and walked closer to his bedside. "They're okay, mom's still on bed rest, and Liz is still, well, Liz." Luke said with a shrug.

"Oh that's good." His father said, even though he could tell that his father knew that he was lying. Well, not technically lying, just not telling the whole truth. The truth was, Liz was now on pot, despite Luke's effort to stop her. Not to mention that since she's pregnant, it could harm the baby. Luke's mom was on bed rest still, but she was now having nurses watching her 24/7.

He and his dad talked a bit more about the hardware store and converting it into a diner, Liz and his mom, and Stars Hollow. "Alright, so… I guess I'll drop by again some other time." Luke said, and had got up to leave.

"Yes, please do." His father had said. "And son? I want you to take care of Lizzy and your mom, okay?"

"Of course dad." Luke said strongly, thinking about the promise he had made earlier in the hallway.

"Good." His father said. "Goodbye Lucas."

"Bye dad." Luke said as he had exited the room.

_Flashback Over_

Luke sighs in frustration as he grips the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turn white. Then, all of a sudden, he sees a car's headlights heading straight towards of him. He had been so distracted in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed it before! He was on the right side of the road though, so it was the other car driving on the wrong side. Before Luke could step on the brakes, the other car slams on the left side of his truck. The car would've slammed head-to-head with him if it hadn't swerved as a drunken move to the left of him. As the other car crashes into his, the sound of metal scratching metal fills the raining, cold, night air. Glass showers on him. Luke feels his body lunge forward at the impact, and then a sharp pain slices through his body. His body feels as though it had been thrown in the blender and so much worse. As the pain dulls for a second, he lifts his head off the steering wheel. He looks at his body. His shirt was all cut up from the glass breaking, his arms bruised, and his leg was bent in a painful looking position. His head was throbbing so he but his hand up to touch it, only to feel blood oozing out.

"Damn it!" he mutters as he was fighting to keep conscious. He turns to see that the car that rammed into him was still driving down the street in drunken weaves.

He scrambles out of the truck and into the cold raining air. He can see houses around him but no doors were open, and he knew why. This was Hartford, not Stars Hollow, people don't care here. But than he _does_ see a door open and he starts limping towards it, it was his only chance. In the door way was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She looked shocked to see him there.

He finally couldn't help it anymore, and he fell right there into her arms, exhausted.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. He Looks Like A Luke

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It really gave me confidence in this story, but I'm still looking for more stories and updates for "The Sound Of Music" and the "Mary Poppins" page. Anyone who has seen those movies please try to write more on those pages. Especially, Bert/Mary fics for "Mary Poppins" and Maria/Georg for "The Sound Of Music". Thanks! Also, just to make sure that people keep interest in this story, I'm not even going to start writing the next chapter until I get only ONE more review than I did for the last chapter. I know, cruel, but necessary.**

* * *

_Previously on "Is It A Perfect Day?"-"Gilmore Girls":_

_He scrambles out of the truck and into the cold raining air. He can see houses around him but no doors were open, and he knew why. This was Hartford, not Stars Hollow, people don't care here. But than he does see a door open and he starts limping towards it, it was his only chance. In the door way was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She looked shocked to see him there._

_He finally couldn't help it anymore, and he fell right there into her arms, exhausted._

She watches as a form come towards her house. At first she's frighten and is tempted to close the door and run upstairs, but than she sees that the figure is limping, and the broken truck on the far side of the road. So she keeps the door open, and watches in shock as the guy, "_Who is as sexy as hell! Whoa Lorelai! Down girl, he's bleeding and from what I can see messed up pretty bad."_, limps closer to her.

Finally he reaches her and falls right into her arms. "Whoa!" she says in surprise as he puts his full weight on her, causing her to fall over and take a seat on the ground, with his head on her chest, and her arms cradling it so he doesn't roll off somewhere.

"Hey, are you still with us here?" Lorelai asks quietly, sincerely concern as she looks at his face. His eyes were close, and when he didn't answer she put one of her hands on his chest, looking for a heartbeat. When she finally found it, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she had known this guy her whole life, that he had been some terribly missed lost friend that she had just seen again after a long time, but now she was losing him all over again.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! I need some help here!" Lorelai yells as she turns her head as if to yell at the ceiling, and then quickly looking back to the mystery man. _"Hmm, you know, I should really give him a name, even if it's just temporary." _Lorelai thinks.

"Uhh, let's see… you look like a… umm… well… how about… Luke. Yeah, you look a Luke." She mumbles, staring at him. She's always liked that name, because Luke sounded so warm, and so simple. However, it could also be disguised as Lucas, which was a very proper name, so her parents couldn't know the difference.

"Lorelai Gilmore! What is wrong with you?! Yelling at all times of the night! Being pregnant does not give you an excuse to act as you like! This is not how your father and I raised you to beha…" Emily stops, frozen at the top of the stairs. And than she screams. "Richard!! Oh My God!!! Richard!!" She yells, looking terrified to see her daughter holding a bleeding young man.

"What is it Emily?! First Lorelai and now you?! I have to go to the office extra early tomorrow, and I can't if I'm too exhausted to think!" Richard exclaims, walking up to his wife, but not looking down the stairs yet.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I woke you guys up in the middle of the night because I found a guy who was bleeding to death!" Lorelai screams up the stairs. "Next time, I'll just drive him to the hospital myself!"

"My God! Who is that and what is he doing in our house?!" Richard shouts, alarmed after Lorelai caught his attention with her yelling, so he was now looking at Lorelai and Luke.

"I just found him on our door step, and he's hurt pretty bad." Lorelai says, too concern for Luke to be angry with her parents. She looks at him and tries to get him to sit up against her, instead of lying in that uncomfortable looking position.

Richard quickly jumps into action as soon as he saw how tender and caring his daughter was being to this stranger. He walks to the window. "We can't drive in this weather, we'll have to just take care of him here." He says. Outside the rain had gotten even thicker and now you couldn't even see the truck across the street.

"Lorelai, let's lift him up to the room across from yours, so if he wakes up in-the-middle of the night you can go see what's wrong." Richard says as he walks towards the two and helps Lorelai carry Luke up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Emily just stood there in shock. "Richard! You can't possibly be wasting the good guest room on him! We don't even let your mother use it! And you let her do everything! Put him in the bad one, the one we never use." Emily says, following the three as they make their way down to the good guest room.

"Emily! The boy is bleeding, and you care which room he's put in?! This room was the closest and is the most convenient!" Richard barks as he helps Lorelai drop Luke gently on the bed.

"Dad, could you go grab some towels and wet them, we need to clean his cuts. Mom, I need you to grab me some rags, I've gotta secure the big gashes so he doesn't lose a lot of blood." Lorelai interrupted their argument.

Richard quickly nods and leaves the room.

Emily, however, stood glaring at the young man that was threatening her roll in her household.

"Mom, please. This is not the time. If you don't hurry he could die!" Lorelai begs, she would go herself to get the rags but she didn't want to leave Luke's side right now.

Emily nodded, because even Emily Gilmore knew there was a time to complain and hate people, but now was definitely not it. She swiftly leaves the room to do as she was told.

Just as Emily leaves the room, Richard steps back in with the moist towels. He hands them to Lorelai.

"Thanks dad. Um… could you go get the ointment for cuts from the bathroom, and then grab a glass of water?" Lorelai requests, as she quickly glances at her father before again turning her full attention on Luke.

"Of course." Richard answers before promptly rushing out the door again.

Seconds later Emily enters the room with the rags, and puts them on the bed stand as she watches her daughter tend to Luke.

"So do you know his name?" Emily asks Lorelai.

"Nope, but I'm going to call him Luke." Lorelai replies simply, still keeping her attention on Luke.

"Oh… well Lucas is a highly respectably name." Emily says, awkwardly.

"Mmm hmm." Lorelai mumbles, smiling to herself, because she had just been thinking that a while ago.

Right then Richard steps into the room. "How is he?" He asks as he gives Lorelai the ointment and puts the glass of water on the bed stand.

Then, as if by magic, Luke opens his eyes, gasps,_ "Probably from the pain."_ Lorelai thought, and stares straight at Lorelai.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lorelai whispers to him.

Luke opens his mouth, but then closes it and closes his eyes in pain.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**


	3. His Personal Angel

**Whoa! Thanks for the reviews guys! This time I only need 6 reviews for the next update. Oh, and don't forget to update the "The Sound Of Music" and the "Mary Poppins" page. Anyone who has seen those movies please try to write more on those pages. Especially, Bert/Mary fics for "Mary Poppins" and Maria/Georg for "The Sound Of Music". Opps, I almost forgot, could you guys tell other fanfictioners to read this story? I didn't get nearly as many hits for the 2nd chapter as I did for the 1st one. Thanks! KK, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Previously on "Is It A Perfect Day?"-"Gilmore Girls":_

_Emily enters the room with the rags, and puts them on the bed stand as she watches her daughter tend to Luke._

"_So do you know his name?" Emily asks Lorelai._

"_Nope, but I'm going to call him Luke." Lorelai replies simply, still keeping her attention on Luke._

"_Oh… well Lucas is a highly respectable name." Emily says, awkwardly._

"_Mmm hmm." Lorelai mumbles, smiling to herself, because she had just been thinking that a while ago._

_Right then Richard steps into the room. "How is he?" He asks as he gives Lorelai the ointment and puts the glass of water on the bed stand._

_Then, as if by magic, Luke opens his eyes, gasps, "Probably from the pain." Lorelai thought, and stares straight at Lorelai._

"_Hey, how are you doing?" Lorelai whispers to him._

_Luke opens his mouth, but then closes it and closes his eyes in pain._

Luke groggily opens his eyes and gasps, partly from the pain, but mostly from the sight of the girl in front of him. She was so gorgeous and beautiful that to him, she seems to glow… to radiate. He wonders if she was an angel, if he had died and gone to heaven, because staring at the angel, it sure seems like it.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He hears her whisper to him.

He opens his mouth to answer, only to have to close his eyes and his mouth in pain, he then realizes that he was definitely _not_ in heaven. However, this girl had saved his life, and might _actually_ be his personal angel… in every sense of the word.

After a while, he finally opens his eyes again, to see his angel looking down at him with concern in her shining crystal eyes. He feels something light tickling his cheeks, like feathers, and realizes it's his angel's long straight flowing auburn hair that was touching his cheeks from the fact that she was leaning in very close, in concern. He couldn't help but feel happy and touch that she was so worried for him, when he was merely a stranger in her life.

He opens his mouth to answer that question she had asked a few minutes earlier, even though it seems more like a few days. That's when he realizes just how dry his throat really was. As if reading his thoughts, his angel reaches over to grab the cup of water and than hands it to him, while helping him into a sitting position so he wouldn't spill.

He took five sips and then hands the cup back to his angel, and that's when he finally realizes that there were other people in the room as well. He saw a man, about the same age as his father, and a woman, probably the same age as his mother. "_They're probably her parents."_ He thought. They were dress very fancy, and he knew they were probably rich, and that his angel came from a very different world than he did.

"Thanks." He says to his angel, after quickly looking at her parents and than turning his gaze back to her, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her for more than a few moments.

She smiles at him, and he feels his breath taken away from him, if he thought she was beautiful before, than he didn't know a word to describe her now. "No prob." She says with a modest shrug of her shoulders. God, he would do anything to be able to listen to her voice all day and see her radiating smile, especially when it was directed towards him.

"_Snap out of it Luke!" _he thought, "_She probably just being kind to you because you're hurt. Like you could ever be good enough for _her_, for an angel like that."_

"Hey, I still have to take care of your wounds, so this might hurt a little, okay?" His angel says.

"Okay." He says, nodding.

"Hey dad, can you hand me the rags on the table please." She says to the man standing by the doorway with his suppose wife.

"Of course Lorelai." The man says, getting the rags and handing them to her.

"_Lorelai," Luke thought "what a beautiful name, it's perfect for her. So unique, and it's definitely a name for an angel."_

He watches as Lorelai ties the rags around his cuts.

The man startles him as he turns to him and starts talking. "Young man, my name is Richard, Richard Gilmore. This is my wife Emily," he says as he points to the lady by the door. "and this is our daughter Lorelai." He gestures to her.

Lorelai looks up and smiles at Luke and than quickly returns back to taking care of his wounds.

"Nice to meet you all, even under these circumstances." Luke says politely witty to Richard and smiles.

Richard chuckles. "A man who goes through all this and can still have a sense of humor has got to be a brave person, and an interesting one at that."

"Okay you're all done now except for your forehead." Lorelai says to Luke.

"Thank you." Luke says softly, while smiling at her.

"No prob." Lorelai replies with a smile of her own.

"Oh for goodness sake Lorelai! The boy's polite enough to say thank you twice to you and all you can say is 'no prob'? Honestly! Would you just say 'You're Welcome' like a proper lady?!" Emily spoke up for the first time from the doorway, exploding at her daughter.

Luke looks at Lorelai for her reaction, because at his house, his parents only exploded like that if they're _really _mad, but Lorelai just rolls her eyes and says to her mother, "I'll remember that next time mom." without even looking over to her! Though he does like the fact that she keeps her attention on his forehead, and the fact that she was making sure to being gentle.

"So Luke, how did this happen to you?" Lorelai asks, as she finishes with his forehead, much to Luke's surprise. "I mean I saw your truck on the other side of the road, but how did it get so bashed up?"

Luke just looks at her in shock for a minute.

Lorelai is starting to get worried about him when she realizes that she just called him Luke, and he's probably wondering why.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to give you a temporary name, so I gave you Luke." She explains to him.

"Lucas is a very respectable name." Richard replies from behind Lorelai, and Luke could tell from the fact that she was trying very hard not to burst out laughing that she had been thinking that earlier.

"Oh no, I don't mind," he stammers, "in fact my name is actually-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

* * *

**Who could it be?**


	4. No WAY!

**I know, I know… you all hate me for not updating in forever. So first, let me just say this: I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! (Really, I am). Secondly, let me explain: See, I lost my data stick with the practically FINISHED chapter on there, so I waited, to see if I would find it. I didn't. I still didn't. I STILL didn't. I tried not to panic, but by that time, I had writer's block, and soon, I forgot all about this story. Waits for all the boo's and insults to stop. I know, I know. I'm either the devil's spawn or mentally retarded. But aren't you glad I finally realized it, and now you have a brand new chapter? Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on "Is It A Perfect Day?"-"Gilmore Girls":_

_Luke just looks at her in shock for a minute._

_Lorelai is starting to get worried about him when she realizes that she just called him Luke, and he's probably wondering why._

_"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to give you a temporary name, so I gave you Luke." She explains to him._

_"Lucas is a very respectable name." Richard replies from behind Lorelai, and Luke could tell from the fact that she was trying very hard not to burst out laughing that she had been thinking that earlier._

_"Oh no, I don't mind," he stammers, "in fact my name is actually-"_

_He was interrupted by a knock on the front door._

"For God's sake! Does **no one **sleep anymore?!" Emily screeches, frustrated at being forced outside her comfort zone.

Richard sighs, "I'll get it, continue with what you were saying Luke." He pauses, "If that _is _your name." Richard chuckles, clearly amused at the reference he had made.

Luke chuckles as well, to amuse the man. "Good one sir."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, and Luke winks at her, to let her know he's just trying to be polite. She rewards him by giving him another dazzling smile.

"It was, wasn't it?" Richard says, apparently quite proud of himself. "And it's Richard, to you." He adds.

"Oh, alright Richard." Luke replies, a bit taken aback at getting on his good side so quickly. "That's very kind of you to give me the privilege."

Richard was about to respond when the doorbell went off again… three times. It was clear that the person at the door was irritated at having to wait so long.

"Alright, alright," Richard grumbles, "goes to _my_ house, rings _my_ doorbell, all at God knows what time, and can't even wait five seconds." He continues down the hallway.

"Soooooo, what were you gonna say?" Lorelai asks, after Richard left.

"Oh, right, um…you know how you call me Luke?" Luke asks her in reply.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhhh…….." Lorelai responds, smirking at him.

"Wwweeelllllllll……." Luke says playfully, imitating her. "my name…really is….Luke."

Lorelai's eyes widen, and her jaw drops, causing her mouth to form a perfect **O**. Luke just had to grin at her reaction, she was so cute.

"No WAY!" Lorelai practically squeals. "I was right?!"

Luke smirks, "Yep."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"You're not kidding?"

"Nope."

"So a camera crew isn't gonna pop up out of nowhere?" Luke chuckles at her antics.

"Uh uh."

"It's for real?"

"Yes." He was gonna run out of different ways to say yes soon.

"I REALLY guessed your name?"

"Yeah."

"Seriou-"

"Lorelai that is enough!" Emily yells, interrupting their banter. "He's said yes a million times. A lady never asks more than twice, because not only is it impolite, she should never have to. She should always be listening, NOT speaking unless spoken to!"

Lorelai was finally annoyed enough to tell her mother off, and was about to do just that, when Luke interrupted.

"Mrs. Gilmore, really, it's fine." Luke says, reassuringly, "In fact, it's more than fine. My spirit's a little down, considering what happened, and listening to Lorelai here, acting so fun, is really a joy."

For a moment, and just a moment, Emily Gilmore was actually…speechless? Lorelai closes her eyes and shakes her head, but when she opens them, her mother was still standing there, speechless. She was just staring at Luke like he was a prince in desgui-

"Well… Luke… that's very kind of you to say, but I want my daughter to be a lady to _everyone, _so I've got to get her into the habit now." Emily replies, straightening herself. "_Oh well, it was nice while it lasted." _Lorelai thought.

Lorelai looks over to Luke, to see if he wanted any help with her mother. Apparently not. "Well, Mrs. Gilmore, a _lady_ would help an injured young man out of the cold street, would she not? A _lady _would help clean his wounds, a _lady _would help bandage his wounds, and so on, would she not?"

Emily had to admit, a _true_ lady, one who wasn't just for show, would do all those things. "Yes." she mumbles in response.

"Than I would say Lorelai's done her fair in _being a lady_ for tonight. Now, she should just enjoy herself." Luke says, finishing his proper,-but-still-a-rant rant.

He turns to Lorelai, and saw her looking at him in awe. He couldn't help but feel pride burst forward out of him.

Emily excuses herself, embarrassed at being one-upped, and went to her bedroom.

As soon as she was gone, Lorelai hugs Luke. She holds on tightly, but not too tight, as to not hurt him. Pain, however, was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

All Luke could think about, was how amazing she felt against him, how soft her cheek felt against his, how her hair smelled like flowers, vanilla, and a soft scent that was just all her. He could soon become addicted to these hugs.

All Lorelai could think about, was how strong he felt against her, how his slight stubble lightly scratching her cheek felt so amazing, how he smelled like a cologne she didn't know the name of, aftershave, and a faint scent that was just all him. She could soon become addicted to these hugs.

However, it has to end sometime, and soon she pulls back.

"What was that for?" He says softly, so she can't hear how husky his voice had gotten.

"For defending me." She says simply, giving him another shining smile.

Luke smiles back in return, and vows than and there to try his hardest to make her smile like that at least once a day, for as long as he lives. He knows that he has made a lot of promises, but he swears anyways, because Lorelai Gilmore was becoming a person he hope would stay in his life for a long time.

_Meanwhile_

Richard sighs as he opens the door. Imagine his surprise when he finds a police officer standing on his doorstep. "Uh, can I help you officer?"

"Yes sir. I'm looking for a young man named Lucas Danes, owner of that truck." the officer replies, pointing over to the truck on the other side of the street. The rain had lighten up, so Richard could see fairly clearly the nearly destroyed truck.

"My God! No wonder he's so banged up." Richard says in alarm. He looks over at the police officer again. "Would you like to come in? He's upstairs, my daughter is tending to him."

"Yes, thank you." the officer says simply as he steps into the house. His badge said _Officer M. Andrews_.

"I found the car as I was making my daily patrol, and there was identification in the car, miraculously unharmed." Officer Andrews continues as he follows Richard up the stairs. They stop at the top.

"Did you find out what happened?" Richard asks, concerned.

"Yes, I called the station after I had checked the status of the car. I'll explain later when we are with Mr. Danes, but to make a long story short, a drunk driver hit him." Officer Andrews replies as they continue to make their way to Luke's room.

"Did you find the person responsible?" Richard asked as they stopped once more, just in front of Luke's door.

"Yes sir, I did. We got a call a couple of hours later about a drunk young man who was urinating on a garden belonging to a couple a few blocks away from here. It turns out the damage to _his_ car would be congruent with the damage done to _Mr. Danes _car." was the reply/explanation. Officer Andrews reaches for the doorknob only to be stopped again by a very curious Richard.

"Well? Who was it?" He asked impatiently.

Officer Andrews saw the man as no real harm, and figured that Mr. Danes would tell the man who offered him a bed everything anyways. So he told him…

"What?!" Richard exclaims. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes sir, a young man was arrested today for drinking and driving, urinating on private property, and doing what is considered a Hit-and-Run, even if he _was _drunk. And that young man's name was and is Christopher Hayden."

* * *

**Sooooo, did you like the super long chapter? Are you still mad? Are you happy now that I've made Christopher evil? OH! Here's a cheesy knock-knock joke that matches this chapter:**

**Knock knock**

**Who's there?**

**Aren't you police**

**Aren't you police who?**

**Aren't you police that I made Luke kick Emily's butt for Lorelai?!**

**(please)**

**(Review **_**Please!!)**_


End file.
